Changing For You
by Iqahevil24
Summary: Since Cara served Richard, she hadn't realised that she was more concerned with the Mother Confessor than the rest. However, can she fight these feelings since she knew that Kahlan loved Richard? Kahra fanfiction! Support please...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!**

**The first time I watched Legend of The Seeker, I was so attracted to Cara Mason and Kahlan Amnell. Well, I love Richard too, but not as much as the girls. I have decided to type a fanfiction on both of these girls. Cara has a rough character while Kahlan has a gentle and refined character. Maybe they would look cute together. I don't know. But please review cos I appreciate them a lot. Tell me whether you like it or not, will you?**

**Thanks and please enjoy!**

"Love makes someone weak," Cara remarked. Cara, as usual, was in her tight, leather costume. Her hair was gently blown by the cold wind. It has been days since Richard left for the Palace of the Prophets. He left the Sword of Truth behind, in case he didn't come back, so that Zedd could name a new seeker. Richard left Kahlan in the safety of Cara, for he knew that Cara would protect her with all her might as she would protect him.

"Love doesn't make you weak, Cara," Kahlan laughed. She grabbed the sword tighter. "Then, why are you weeping over a sword?" Cara spat. She just couldn't see Kahlan cry. For some reason, it hurt her to see Kahlan sad or hurt. However, when she asked her true heart, she just could not dig out the answer on why she was still fighting on side of Richard despite the love of her true family, the Mord-Sith. Half of her missed her sisters, but there was something in her new family that made her stay.

Cara bent down to her companion. "Anger, hatred and rage makes one stronger," she said, placing a hand on Kahlan's shoulder. Smiling, Kahlan wiped away her tears. "Those are the feelings that makes you weak, Cara. It weakens you on the inside, and therefore, you make the wrong decisions in life. You will regret it sooner or later," Kahlan giggled.

The rustlings of leaves were suddenly heard and Cara got ready her agiels. Backing Kahlan behind her, she hollered her agiels at the direction of the intruder. "It's just me," a familiar voice admitted. Zedd stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. "I found some persimmons and some fresh water from a lake," he handed Kahlan a bag of goods. Kahlan hugged him and took the bag.

"Where did you go, wizard?" Cara asked, giving him a smile which was too small, Zedd did not even realize it. "I went to a small village in Brennidon and got those supplies for us. Guess who I met?" he asked. Kahlan shrugged while Cara made a guess, "Darken Rahl? The Sisters of the Dark? The Mord-Sith?" Zedd laughed at her negative thoughts. "I met Shota," he admitted, "She told me that we would meet with the new Seeker of Truth soon."

"Zedd, Richard is the Seeker of Truth," Kahlan argued.

"Kahlan, we don't know when Richard is coming back. But this mission has to be resumed. We need to find the Stone of Tears and seal the rift. We cannot risk the life of others just so that we can wait for Richard."

A frown formed on Kahlan's face. Once again, Cara felt sad when she saw Kahlan's face. She felt the same pain in Kahlan's heart. "Look what you've done, Zedd. Now, you've made her angry," Cara scolded him and glanced at Kahlan. Zedd shot her a smirk. "I sense a change in you, Cara," he remarked. Cara avoided all eye contact with him and Kahlan. Somehow, she felt embarrassed. "What do you mean, Zedd? I'm just concerned about my family," she muttered.

"Family? You treat us as family? You've indeed changed, Cara…"

Cara put her head down and walked away, eating the persimmon Zedd bought. _There's more to Cara than meets the eye. Somehow, she pays more attention to Kahlan nowadays, _Zedd thought.

_Damn it! Why do I feel embarrassed about this? Why am I feeling this way towards Kahlan? _Cara scolds herself quietly. Kahlan silently stares at Cara who was blushing away. She, too, sensed some changes in Cara since a few days back. _Why has she been concerned about me? _She asked herself.

None of them knew what Cara felt deep inside her dark heart, not even Cara herself. But, maybe Zedd has some thoughts about it. Cara felt different since she joined Richard and his quest. She felt secure. Although she once had to protect Darken Rahl, it was different from protecting Richard. It was as if she was sincere in everything she did. EvAnd this has to do with Kahlan. Everytime she glanced at Kahlan, her heart would beat faster each moment. Whenever Kahlan spoke to her, those words made a great impact in her life. When they were fighting against Banelings, she would be more concerned in protecting Kahlan than Richard. There was something that she was feeling, she was sure of it. That was when she thought of it. _This can't be happening, can it? I can't simply be falling for the Mother Confessor?_

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really love Cara a lot that I downloaded every picture of her in my phone. Please review. It's okay, I accept bad reviews too. Tell me if you liked it… or not. Reviews make my day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!**

**I am so into this fanfic, I can't seem to put my mind off of it. I'd just used up my sleeping time to type another chapter. I want it to be perfect, so if you have any ideas, feel free to review or pm me.**

**CloudGazer15- **_Thanks! I appreciate you review!_

**Katvrah****-**_I'm sorry, but I had a change of plans. Hope you like it though!_

**Enjoy!**

_This can't be happening! I can't possibly like the Mother Confessor? Wait, wait, wait… Did I say like? Oh, this is crap. Richard will kill me if I steal his love away from him. _Cara was lost in her thought. She didn't even realize that she has dropped her agiels on the ground. Kahlan smiled when she saw this. Cara had never been careless, not even once since she knew her. How could she drop something that she was so proud of and not notice it? Nudging Zedd, she grinned at him and pointed to the deadly weapon.

"Cara?" she called out to the person who was in front of her.

No answer…

"Cara!" she shouted.

The Mord-Sith turned in confusion, tilting her head slightly. "Don't you feel different?" Zedd joked. At first, Cara was confused at what they were getting at. However, her hands landed at the place where she put her agiels . Her eyebrows furrowed up as she looked around, desperately trying to locate her weapons. "Where have you hid them?" she demanded. Zedd smirked when Kahlan picked up the deadly agiels and handed them to her, despite the pain of holding it.

"You're never careless, Cara. What happened to you?" she asked gently, too gentle that it wasn't normal. Kahlan had realized too that she had been gentle and caring towards the Mord-Sith whom she once hated to the core. However, she knew that her love for Richard could cover up the feelings she felt for the blonde.

Zedd eyed them both as they exchanged silent thoughts._There is something about them that none of us knew, not even them themselves, _Zedd thought. However, he kept his silence. He wanted to see for how long these two women would hide their feelings. He knew that they have a budding romance for each other, but were too frightened to admit it, even to themselves. He saw sparks in their eyes each time they looked at each other. He knew that the kind of protection Cara gave Kahlan was different than the protection she gave the rest of the clan.

Zedd smiled at his own thoughts. Cara shot him a weird look. "Something wrong with you, wizard?" she laughed. Kahlan giggled slightly. "Um, I was thinking of what Shota told me," he lied, "She said that the new seeker would be a skilled blacksmith. He cares for life around him."

At that moment, pain started filling Kahlan's heart again. This time, Cara tried her best not to stand up for her. For once, she stopped herself from trying to care from someone whom she clearly have feelings with. "This may be difficult for you to accept, Kahlan. But we have to find him," he sighed.

It has been weeks since Richard left, and Cara felt happier that way. When Richard kissed Kahlan, she felt somewhat jealous. There was a pain in her chest when she saw them exchanging glances. Little did she know that the feelings she felt was the same feelings Kahlan had for her. Too bad they were both too scared to admit it.

"I need to take a bath. Let's stop by that river," Kahlan suggested. "We shall camp here for the night. We can head for Aydindril tomorrow," Zedd said. He set off to find firewood. Kahlan ignored Cara, knowing that she would keep watch. Cara kept a safe distance from her, holding her agiels tight as if she was going to kill anything that would threaten Kahlan's life.

_Why am I afraid to lose her even though she is not mine? _she asked herself. She felt over-protective of Kahlan. But she thought that Kahlan loves Richard dearly. There was no way she was going to be with her.

Kahlan removed her white dress and tossed them aside. Darting her eyes around to make sure no one was looking, she slipped herself into the cold water.

Meanwhile, Cara was still deep in her thoughts. _Why am I feeling this way towards her? Why did I feel sad when Kahlan did? I can't love her! Richard will kill me if he finds out! Chill, Cara. You just treat her as a friend. Before this, you've never had a true friend. You just cherish her as a true pal. Yes, that's who she is to you. A true pal…_

Contented with what she thinks, Cara turned around to walk off, not remembering that Kahlan was in the river, and that she was on the watch. She held her breath when she saw the breath-taking creature of the Creator in front of her. Kahlan had her back facing Cara. Whipping her wet hair, Kahlan washed her face with the cold water. Cara hung her jaw open. The pale skin of Kahlan's skin shone against the light. Her black hair sparkled in the sun. _Bless the Spirits! Not even Triana nor any of the Sisters of the Agiels can turn me on like this…_

"What are you doing?" Zedd asked from behind. Cara turned around in shock. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment. "Er, I… I… I was picking up my agiels. I… dropped them on the ground," she stuttered. Cara hurried and ran away, hiding her face. Zedd raised an eyebrow. _She was obviously peeping at Kahlan…_ he muttered so softly only ants could hear.

"Zedd, we have a horse thief here!" Cara's voice was heard. Zedd ran towards her while Kahlan hurried to dry herself. Cara was holding a man by his neck against a tree. Although he tried to shake away freely, the Mord-Sith was too strong for him. "What's going on here?" Zedd asked. "I found him trying to steal our horses," Cara spat. The man had short dark hair. He was wearing a leather vest and long brown pants. His jaw was shaven and he looked a little scared of Cara. "I wasn't trying to steal your horses! I notice one of them had splinter. If you don't remove it, it'll go lame," he admitted. Zed shot a smug at Cara when Kahlan told her that he was telling the truth. "Be careful when you're here. I'm a crazy person who loves to kill people.

"Well, I'm a skilled blacksmith. Do you need help with anything?" he asked. Zedd shot his eyebrows. "Bless the Creator! This is the Seeker we have been looking for!" he claimed. The man didn't seem to be shocked. "My parents once told me that I would be the Seeker of Truth one day," he said. Zedd and Kahlan were smiling in happiness while Cara walked away.

"Cara, where are you-" Kahlan did not finish her sentence. She tripped over a rock when she tried to follow Cara. The moment Cara turned around and saw her falling, she grabbed her waist. Kahlan ended up in Cara's arms. "Why are you so careless? Do you know that I can't see you hurt?" Cara screamed, tears already rolling down her cheeks. That was the second time she cried since she became a Mord-Sith.

Both were staring at each other's eyes. Cara's green eyes were shooting off sparks in the blue eyes that were in front of her. Zedd stared at the two girls who were obviously in love but was too scared to admit it. Kahlan was about to kiss Cara when Cara cleared her throat and pulled her up.

"I want to hunt," she lied and stormed off, leaving Kahlan alone with Zedd and the new Seeker. _I knew they were in love!_ Zedd silently screamed in his mind. "My name is Leo," the new Seeker tried to tell Zedd to distract him. Kahlan felt hurt. She loved Richard, but at the same time, she was falling in love with Cara. The Cara who killed her sister. The Cara who was once broken. The Cara who was in love with her too. But she didn't know that. She was still afraid to love another person. _Why did she reject me? _She asked that a million times.

_What was I doing? That was the Mother Confessor! One single touch can torment me forever until I die! Why, Cara? Why did you fall in love with her? Why must you feel tenderness when you held Kahlan in your arms earlier? Why? Why? Why! Why must you love her and not anyone else? _Cara cried as she ran to a place where others could not find her. She really wanted to kiss Kahlan earlier, but she knew it was wrong. She might get confess just by kissing the confessor!

Night came very fast. Soon, Cara walked back to their camp site. However, it started raining heavily. She had no choice but to take shelter at the nearest cave. To her horror, Leo was there first. He smirked at her, obviously telling her that he liked her. "I'm Leo," he introduced himself. "Back off, I don't have the mood to strangle you right now," Cara scowled. "Well, we could try to get to know each other better," he suggested. _I'm gonna kill him! _

Cara turned around to sting him with her agiels, but behind him, she could see Kahlan, staring at her with worried eyes. Cara grabbed Leo and kissed him. She deepened the kiss, although she did not like the darting tongue that was suffocating her throat. When she thought it was long enough, Cara opened her eyes, only to see Kahlan gone. "You like me, don't you?" Leo teased her. "SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I REALLY STICK THIS AGIEL INTO YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, ASSHOLE!" she screamed and stormed off.

**I hope this chapter feeds your appetite. I spent a lot of time on it. I'll make Cara and Kahlan wait a while before they could confess their feelings. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

Sorry for not posting for a long time. My laptop was affected with viruses and I was too lazy to send it for repair. I just have to type everything in my phone, so forgive me if there is any spelling error and stuff.

I appreciate your reviews very much and I do hope for more.

Thanks for reading and enjoy...

Cara was lost in her own thoughts. She loved the Mother Confessor but was too scared to say it. Knowing that Kahlan had watched her kissing Leo, it made her feel worse than awful. Her true purpose was to make Kahlan mad and hate her. But how would she know that Kahlan's love for her only grew stronger.

The Mother Confessor was sitting under a tree. The raindrops came pouring down as if they were tears from Kahlan's eyes. All those moments she spent staring at the woman she loves kissing someone else had created a deep scar in her heart. A scar that would take a long time to heal, maybe even forever. It hurt her so much to see Cara not loving her back. But she didn't know the truth, did she?

'Why, Kahlan? Why do you let yourself get hurt like this? She likes boys... And a pathetic lady like you won't be enough to satisfy her lust...' Kahlan scolded herself. The wind blew stronger it it became difficult to bear with the coldness. However, her heart was too numb to feel anything.

Meanwhile, Cara tripped over a big rock while running away from the cave where she had kissed the new seeker. She didn't enjoy allowing his tongue down her throat. It felt all icky and diagusting. At the same time, she pictured Kahlan's lucious lips. 'How fortunate will I be to be able to taste those sweet lips?' she asked herself. But, Cara was still disturbed by the fact that she had hurt Kahlan. Would she ever forgive her?

No! Cara knew that answer. How would she even forgive her after what she had done? And for the first time, she let her tears flow. Cara was said to be too cold to feel anything. But she felt guilty... And she felt sad... She even felt love... How could she feel those feelings even though she was trained to not feel anything at all?

'Cara, what you done is unforgiveable. You must apologise to Kahlan now!' Half of herself was scolding her. However, her other half just won't shut it.

'I have done nothing to offend her.'

'You knw that you love her. And that she loves you!'

'I cannot be sure whether she likes me or not.'

'She almost kissed you this morning!'

Cara's mind flashed to the time when she held Kahlan in her arms. She could feel... tenderness. For the first time in her life, she understood the feeling of love. And now she will have to choose... Too cold to the extent of not feeling anything or claiming her love to the woman she has fallen madly in love with with the hope of being loved back?

"Kahlan?"

Cara ran up to the big tree where the Mother Confessor sat, frozen. Kahlan's tears were blended in with the rain. She looked tormented as if she had been in pain for years. Cara knew that the pain she felt was the pain that was delivered from her.

"Why are you here?" Kahlan croaked.

"Please don't cry..." Cara begged.

"The fact that I'm crying does not affect you."

"Please... It hurts me too..."

"Oh, now you're talking about hurting. You hurt me, Cara... You knew that I was in love with you and yet you kissed Leo in my face."

"I..."

"You didn't even think about how I would feel."

"But..."

"I hope you had a fun time with the new seeker."

"Kahlan! I love you... I love you like mad... But I know that you have Richard. How could I steal you away from him? And besides, how could you love an emotionless Mord-Sith like me?"

Kahlan kept her silence. And as if to give Cara a chance to speak, the rain slowly stopped.

"I kissed Leo so that you would get jealous and hate me. I wanted you to hate me so that only I have to suffer. I didn't want you to suffer having to choose between the seeker and me. And I didn't want you to be insulted by the people out there. What would people say if they knew that you loved me, a Mord-Sith?"

Kahlan's soft hands caressed Cara's cheeks. She was relieved that Cara loved her and was touched by the fact that Cara cared so much about her. Staring into Cara's green eyes, she counted her blessing as to how fortunate she was to receive the love from a woman so noble.

Still with her tears runnig down her cheeks, Kahlan pulled the Mord-Sith closer. She wasn't sure whether Cara would pull away again or not but this time, she had faith. Closing her eyes, Kahlan placed her soft lips on Cara's hard ones. At first, Cara was stunned by the sudden action of the Mother Confessor. But then, she felt the wounds in her heart healing.

She brushed her lips against Kahlan's. Kahlan's lips were so sweet and were nothing like Leo's. They began to tilt their heads in a comfortable manner. Slowly, Kahlan began to glide her tongue inside her lover's mouth. They were too deep in the kiss that they did not want to stop. Too bad their lack of oxygen overcame their decision...

"I love you too," Kahlan whispered in Cara's ears.

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I think it sucks that I'm unable to type this on my com but, I have no other choice..

Toodles! (Why did I just type that?) 


End file.
